Similar
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: What happens after a little too much alcohol leads to a night that was never suppose to happen. Boq and Nessa find out the hard way. work in progress
1. A moment to last forever

His silver coated boots sank deep into the brick red carpet. _One two back, one two back, left right, back forth, now bow… _His short dance lessons seemed to seep through his drunken stance. Sure, the coat rack never made a good dancing partner, but he couldn't see a difference between that and the Mayor. They both had useless dancing legs.

Was it one…no, two years he had wasted his life serving and caring for the hated handicapped. He could see her as no one else could. The true her. She was as bad as her sister. Wicked.

No, what was he thinking. Nessa was different. At least she tried. She thought she as helping. She never lied about their beloved Wizard. Elphaba…no, the Witch, was causing havoc and destruction throughout the land. It was because of her he was stuck here, without a life and without his love.

It was the Witch's fault his beautiful Galinda…Glinda was no longer near him. His angel of bubbles and happiness was now prancing around with Mr. Tough Guy. Here he was, pushing a chair, with no nothing in site. Well, actually, she saw two of everything at the moment, but nothing ahead of him. One of his legs twisted around the wooden coat rack and he fell next to his abandoned silver jacket.

There was a soft ringing and a call for his name. Nessa… what was she still doing up? It was way past her normal bed schedule. Had she fallen out of bed? Was she sick? Hurt? A slight fear tugged at his heart for a reason he couldn't explain.

Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he threw open the heavy door. Nessarose sat in her velvet lined chair, book in her lap and a glass of water on a nearby table. Her long brown hair fell down her shoulders. She smiled when he came in the room.

"Boq, I need your help." Nessa announced. "I did not realize the how late it was, and all my ladies have gone home. I need you to help me get undress and in bed."

"Madam, I can't do that…" Boq stuttered.

"Don't call me Madam." Nessa sternly replied, "It is Nessa, or Nessarose if you must. Now please help me. You know I can't do it alone."

He nervously laughed and wondered if this was a sin. Of course Nessa was tragically beautiful, but she was not the one he loved. He must remain faithful to Glinda, or else he would never win her. Yet, his master needed his help. Though she basically imprisoned him, he had to help her.

Lifting her up from underneath her shoulders, he placed her on the bed. The bed was soft where he sat next to her, and he was shaking as he placed his hands on her back. Slowly, mostly because he couldn't see straight, he untied the winding strings. She grabbed the edges and pulled if off, reveling a lace underdress. Her bare shoulders were smooth and white. A pity Nessa could never do things on her own, but yet for once, this deed hypnotized him. She was beautiful.

"Now please move my legs." She pointed to the useless things hanging off the bed.

Boq, still seated next to her, placed her legs on the bed over the covers. The large bed with the pink and white covers seemed to swallow her. Her lithe body seemed so out of place among the fancy bedding. A girl of classic beauty, the Glinda way just didn't fit her. She smiled at him weakly and cleared her throat.

"I need to be under the covers to sleep." Nessa nodded at her feet.

"I'm sorry." Boq apologized, "I'm just so distracted."

"By what?" Nessa gave him a sultry look.

The heavy air that has been separating them seemed to lift, the wall being broken, the ocean swam. Boq slid his hand underneath her thigh and lifted them both. Perhaps it was risky, but her legs were soon tucked in. Nodding slightly, he bid her a good night and started to the door, hoping his night would be filled her more alcohol.

"Boq!" Nessa called after him.

Her voice quivered. Her dark eyes were starting to lighten and water. She took in a deep breath and clutched at the cloth near her chest. Never had he seen her so…well, sad. The mayor's body started to shake and she tried to hold back her sobs.

"Oh, Nessa." He whispered.

It was strange seeing her cry, and he felt soley reponsible. It hurt him to see her in so much pain, although that was all he felt in the pass years. She was alone in her world of government and order. He knew she liked him, and he started to see they were both quite similar. He held back on her, as Glinda held back on him.

Cupping her face in his small hands, he kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. Their bodies stilled. Sin had taken over him. This was all to similar to the incident at Shiz, but this time it felt right. Still, though, Glinda kept tugging on his heart. Everyone had to give up sometime, and whether it would be Boq or Nessa, this one moment would remain with them forever.

Continue?


	2. Is it wrong?

_**Chapter 2**_

A/N: I realized the last chapter was very rushed and I found that many times I but 'she' instead of 'he'. I apologize for all the grammar mistakes and well go over this chapter much more careful. I never planned this to expand, but I'm terribly bored, so I will. Also, if you would like to see the end of this chapter (you will see why later), please inform me and I will put up a separate story.

**Grey-eyed-goddess**: Thank you for your complaints on the story. I hope this chapter appeals to you.

**Alphabet of Thorn**: Thanks, babe. I will try to sneak in his red hat and stripped suit. Maybe there will be a flash back, hmm? Just not about the philosophy club (nudge nudge, wink wink).

* * *

Soft lips with the hint of alcohol embraced her senses and immediately she was drawn in. When his soft eyelashes flicked against the bridge of her nose she almost melted. This one moment, the moment she had waited for since Shiz, that made her believe that maybe she had a chance for her wish to come true.

Years she had been nothing more than the pretty girl in her father's eyes and the poor cripple in the eyes of strangers. All that didn't matter. Boq was the only thing that mattered to her. Her wish, one of the only wishes she had ever made was for him to see her more than a pretty cripple. Was this her moment? Her wish?

"Boq…"Nessa whispered into the air.

"I'm so sorry, Madam." Boq fell off the bed in his haste. "I never meant to…"

"Boq!" Nessa said louder.

The stunned man blinked rapidly, bid her a goodnight, and tried to leave the large room. In her bed, the bed her mother gave birth to her and her sister and took her last breath, the bed her father bid his farewell, and now the bed she slept in, she called for him. If only she could make this bed Boq's also.

"Please don't leave me now." Nessa clung to his white undershirt.

"This doesn't feel right..." Boq took her pale hand and placed it back onto her lap.

"But does that make it wrong?" Nessa put out her last defense.

Pitiful, her begging was pitiful and childish. But, yet, what else could she do. She could not talk to him, laugh with him, or even dance with him. The only connection was his service and her power. Nothing to love, lean, or depend on. To beg was the only plan she had.

"Boq…"She grabbed his hand. "Ignore our position. Just think of me as Nessarose and you as Boq. Forget about your height and my legs. What do you think then?"

Maybe it was the moon streaming in through the window, maybe it was the alcohol running through his blood. Whatever it was, it changed the mood of the room. The atmosphere shifted and she soon found Boq sliding his silver boots off.

"What are you doing?" Nessa gasped as Boq slid off his heavy silver belt.

"Aren't we…"Boq stopped.

"Well, yes, I suppose." Nessa said, although she hardly knew what they were going to do. She had never quite kissed a man before tonight, save her father, so she had only a slight idea what would happen next.

* * *


	3. Promises

_**Chapter 3**_

A/N: **Grey-eyed-goddess, **please delete complaint and add compliment. That will work out so much better. I'm sorry if that was confusing. I hope this has less grammar mistakes. My beta is gone. Yes, I did up the rating. I just kinda had to make it an M. I'm sorry if that upset anyone. If you do not like sexual scenes, skip the part in italic. It is a sex scene. I'm telling you now. You have been warned.

* * *

_He was no longer sure if the bedspread was white or pink. Colors blended together like cream. When he threw back the blankets and sheets, he almost fell face forwards. Steady, old boy, if you're going to do this you are going to do this right. She was so, well, beautiful. Her long hair was swimming down he shoulders as her stiff body remained motionless. He tried not to laugh. It was just too funny to see her like this. Unsure of what is going on._

_Unlacing her under dress, he kissed her neck and shoulders. Hearing the muffled gasp gave him the ultimate thrill. Finally, she was bare, naked as when she was born. Her breasts were as white as her shoulders. Pale was the new pink, he guessed. Pink…Galinda. No! This was not Galinda. This was Nessa. Nessarose Throp. His master. No, for once, he was the master._

_Slowly he ran his hands up and down her womanly curves. Her hips were shaking with fear and delight. Shushing her by kissing her lips, he spread apart the useless things. Her eyes got wide as if she wanted to protest, but again he quieted her. _

"_Are you sure you're ready?" He asked the only clear thought in his head._

"_I've been ready for a long time." Nessa giggled in girlish delight._

_He couldn't help but smile at her childish nature in such a serious situation. Lowering himself so he was between her limp legs, he thrust himself in. Nessa gasped and clutched onto his back. Shaking her head, she started to protest his actions._

"_No, no, no, no." She cried. For a minute she took in a few deep breaths, and then calmed down. _

"_Can I continue now?" He asked._

"_Yes, go on." Nessa closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to him._

* * *

The pounding in his head was the only thing he could hear. This had to have been the worse black out yet. Through the years he found the drinks seemed to drown his sorrows for a little while. He was used to waking up naked in the snow. Well, this time he was naked…just not in snow.

Soft pillows propped up his right elbow, with his right hands holding up his head. When he regained feeling of most of his body, he found his left hand entwined with another. Was it his…no, that was holding up his head. It was then he noticed his left arm was thrown over a pale shoulder.

Connecting all the clues and adjusting his eyes, he found Nessarose's nude body lying in the crease of his. He almost screamed when he discovered her. Her long brown hair was her only cover. Rose tinted her face as she silently slept. The wooden floorboards were strangely hot when his feet landed. His face turned red when he heard a morning sigh.

"Good morning, Boq." Nessa smiled at him.

"Where are my pants, Madam?" Boq sternly said.

"I can't remember ever having a good night like last night in a long…"Nessa started.

"Where are my pants, Madam?!" Boq found his voice to large for the room.

Nessa's expression was shock and confusion. She stammered through her direction for his lost pants. Being no use to him, he told her to be quiet as he searched. He found them under her side table with the lukewarm water stood.

"We will just pretend this never happened," Boq was still looking around for his jacket. "I will just go back to my room and get dressed, then call your ladies. I will then come back to your side and do what I do everyday. Follow your every order. Where is my jacket?"

"You didn't have it." Nessa's voice was so soft.

Remembering what he wore as he ran into her room last night, he nodded at her and started towards the door. Her soft voice called his name again. Resting his hand against the door frame, he waited for her answer.

"Please call me Nessa…"Nessa held her head high, "Or Nessarose, if you must. Tell my ladies to knock first."

"Yes, Madam…"He tried not to sound harsh, but he couldn't help it.

He shut the door silently. Squinting his eyes from the sun and the light, he made his way back into his room. It was a much larger room then the other servants'. Of course it was because he was most well liked. A more than average sized bed sat in the middle of the room, and a wardrobe close by. A large window had the horrid light pouring in. Taking a deep breath, he closed the window and opened the wardrobe.

Looking back upon the old outfits sent a pain through his heart. A small striped suit with a red hat in the pocket was pushed to the end of the line. He remembered that outfit well, his Shiz outfit. It hurt to look back on the carefree days of studying and socializing. Now it was just work and suffering. Suffering for his people, his land, and his heart. For some reason, nothing just didn't feel the same.

* * *

The rest of her day consisted of trying to figure a way to regain any trust and respect anyone had for her. She knew very well what her people thought about her. Choosing to ignore it was always the easiest option. Turning her ears away and her head high, she could face anything. But what had happened today wasn't easy to hold down. Boq had…well, used her.

She had never let any other man get that close. Now all she could think about as the North Church Minster chatted about the odd acting Animals was Boq's hands running down her body. His lips pressing into her collar bone. Scent of her man. One time lover.

"Governor?" The Minster asked. "Are you listening?"

Instead of the old, hairless Minster she saw Boq. He was completely nude, as he was last night. His slight arm muscles showed through his soft flesh. Peach lips moved so slowly and passionate. Small little hands hid secrets of pleasure and delight.

"Madam." He smirked.

Blinking her eyes, she saw the old hairless Minster come back into view. The toothless, dumbly smiling creep was looking her up and down. She finally noticed herself gripping the arms of her chair. Excusing herself, he wheeled out into the washroom. Splashing a few handfuls of water on her face she decided to cancel the meeting and continue another day.

A few hours later she found herself in quite the predicament. For most of the day she had tried not to call Boq, for it was obvious their meeting would be awkward. But she now was out of luck. She twinkled the bell a few times and waited. She soon heard the soft pitter patter of his boots.

"Yes, Madam." Boq's voice had softened.

"I need that book." Nessa replied. "The one with the yellow spine."

"Of course Madam." Boq took a stepping stool and placed it by her side.

Even Boq had to jump up to reach her book. When he handed her the book, though, he actually smiled. Nodding his head at her, he started off back to where ever he came from. Some strange pull, though, kept her from letting him.

"Boq!" She called, "I still need you."

"Yes, Madam." He stood by her side.

"I just…I just need some company." She told him.

The look on his face was priceless. Ever since Father had died and she had become governor, she never truly asked Boq to just sit and talk to her. The shock soon died down.

"Madam, we have nothing to talk about." He was uncertain when he said this, though.

"Oh, don't act like nothing happened." Nessa said.

"Nothing happened." Boq said it so quietly she barely heard him. "I'm sorry, Nessa, but I should have told you long ago. My heart belongs to Miss Galinda. You remember her, don't you?"

She knew. She knew she wasn't his sweetheart. She had known since Shiz that he didn't truly love her. How could he? Glinda was whole, beautiful, and kind. It was hard to admit that she knew, and it was harder to accept. The hot tears began to form in her eyes.

"I understand." Nessa took in a deep breath. "I always have. Leave me."

"Nessa, I know I should have…"Boq tried to cover up his actions.

"Leave me!" Nessa found her soft voice filling the entire library.

Boq bowed his head and scurried out. There she waited, casting away her tears. Enough with feeling sorry for herself. That obviously got her no where. No more pitiful wishing because falling stars meant nothing. She was done with this; she was done trying so hard. That one night would be the only night as far as she was concerned. If the only man she ever loved couldn't get over the past, then she would have to. Promising herself she needed no one but her, she started to leave the library with no assistance.

Unfortunately, she could never keep promises to herself. The arm of her chair got caught on the table edge. She felt herself hitting the hard ground. Her chair was so far away. She tried to lean on her arm, but there was a slight pop. Screaming in agony, she fell onto her back.

"Boq!" She felt the pain slowly numb. "Please!"

"Madam?" He poked his head in the door. "Madam!"

His small hands lifted her back up into a sitting position. He tried to move her arm, but every time she screamed. Lifting her back into her chair, he placed her arm a crossed her chest and quickly rolled her back into her bedroom.

"Thank you." Nessa said as he lifted her onto the bed.

"Please don't thank me." Boq said as he propped her arm up with a pillow.

Motioning for her to wait, he ran out of the room. She knew he was going to go get a doctor. Even though, for the most part, Boq acted as though she was nothing but pure evil, it was a marvel how he always seemed to help her. It was probably only because he was supposed to help her. Whatever it was, it made her break her promise more and more.

* * *


	4. General Sadness

Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize a million times! I didn't mean to abandon this story. Honest! Thanks for the reviews everyone, and I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is.

* * *

The night was slowly edging its way through the sky. A few of her ladies were gossiping and whispering as Boq waited outside the door. How long could it take to check an arm? Was she doing alright? And why did these ladies staring at him?

Minutes passed and soon young boys were running up and down the halls lighting candles. Still, he had to listen to the chattering chicks. At sudden notice, a pretty redhead with a light blue dress cockily walked up to him.

"So…I've heard thing," She paused to look back at her friends and giggle, "Very intriguing things…are they true, Master Boq?"

"I'm not sure what you've heard miss…?" He did not look at her.

"Mirabelle." She giggled.

"Miss Mirabelle, I'm not sure what you've heard, but whatever it is, I'm sure it is not true."

For a moment the young lady pouted, then with her head held high and one hand resting on her hip, she came closer. So closer he could he could feel her breath on his ear. And with a low, seductive voice, she spoke again.

"I think the rumors are true, Master Boq," She cooed, "But if you object, then show me yourself."

"Mirabelle!" A taller, stouter one called, "Don't be like that!"

She laughed and ran back to her group. While the outspoken one shamed her, the other two praised her and acted like love struck children. Mirabelle playfully winked at him once more, then continued her giggling. What rumor in Oz's name could they be talking about?

Oh no! Has word gotten out about him and Nessa? Had his sin been unleashed onto the spying public? What would he do? What would his dear old mother say? Oh, sweet Oz, this could not end well.

To save himself from his thoughts, hastily rapped three times on Nessa's bedchamber door. A well dressed older gentleman with a long moustache offered his hand in a polite greeting, and then let him in. Lying on the bed was poor, now twice crippled, Nessa. Her hair was up in her bun still, and her arm rested in a cast made of cloth.

"Hello, Master Boq." She quietly said.

"Hello…um…"

For some reason, he found he could get out any form of a name. Nessa…Nessarose…Madam…Governor…nothing came out. After he finally closed his mouth to stop looking like an idiot, the Doctor spoke.

"Well, Miss Nessarose has done a fair job breaking her arm." The Doctor laughed just because it must have seemed appropriate in his mind. "Lucky for you, little lady, you broke it in the right place. It will heal soon enough, in about two weeks. I see you have expressed concerns about your mobility. Of course your little boyfriend here…"

"Oh, no, doctor," Boq quickly spoke, "We are not…I'm not her…"

"Alright, alright, I get it." The Doctor chuckled. "Your _friend _will help you out. Wont you, son?"

Boq did a quick nod and watched while the old man packed up his tools and looked once more at Nessa. Her dark eyes seemed to never blink. They just kept staring at one of the large post at the end of her bed. Finally the Doctor gave him some cream for Nessa's wound, and slipped out into the darkness.

At first he wasn't sure what to do. Ever since last night, he wanted to be as far away from her as possible. Now with Nessa in even worse condition, he knew that that wasn't going to be happening.

"Master Boq." Nessa's voice seemed to be past cold and straight to frozen.

"Yes." He stood a little straighter.

"Please help me into the chair. I haven't had dinner and I would like a little something. Escort me."

That wasn't a question, it was a demand. There was no friendliness in her voice. For once, he felt as if they had switched places. Hurt flooded his heart…that was a strange feeling. No, there was no anger, just hurt. General sadness. Rejection seemed like a better word for this situation.

"I don't want to hurt you." Boq said, trying to decided how to get her into the chair.

"Address me when you talk." Nessa scorned him like a child.

Something, he wasn't sure what it was, snapped inside of him. Some invisible time bomb slowly ticking away, waiting for the right time to die. Some bell began ringing violently in his mind.

"How would you like me to help you down, Nessa!" He yelled. "How would you like me to look at you, Nessa, speak to you, Nessa, and hear you, Nessa? Sweet Oz, Nessa, I don't know what to do around you anymore!"

It was as if the world was on mute. Nessa looked him in the eye. Her female smell, the smell of flowers and soap, was the only thing he could sense. It was a pretty smell, made him seem like he was in an elegance castle.

"Be yourself." Her voice was still.

She broke the gaze and instead watched her fingers on her good hand play with the lace. Her deep brown hair in the tight, tight bun was beginning to loosen and fall in long strands.

"I just want you to be who you were." Nessa looked up. "Remember Shiz? Remember how happy you were. I know that the memory I have is false, but if you have to think of her, then do it. I just want you to be happy. I want that glow back, Boq."

Boq tried to smile, but he couldn't. He couldn't dig back far enough to retrieve the Shiz memories. All he could think about was being in this room, right here, right now. Nessa was the only thing he could think of.

"I'll try, Nessa." He said.

Was it him, or did an odd warm feeling enter the bedroom? Whatever it was, it seemed to lighten both of their moods. He helped her into her chair with wheels and with a smooth pace, started off to their adventure to the kitchen.


	5. Boq's dream

Chapter 5

A/n: I must say right now there is a very strange, um, naughty dream at towards the end of this chapter. If you are not to fond of those kind of things, don't read it…but if you're not then why the hell are you reading this? Haha, just joking...kinda

* * *

The next two weeks went oddly smooth and peaceful. Nessa took an absences from her duties and allowed all meeting to be rescheduled in a month due time. There was one, though, that she knew she was not able to push back. Glinda the Good was taking a break from doing whatever she did and was staying in her company.

It was planned that Nessa, with help from her ladies, would take Glinda on a tour of the grounds and hold a feast. There were important matters to discuss about the comings and goings of a certain sister of hers. The days prior to Glinda's arrival, every servant and worker in the Governor's home was busy cleaning and readying the home for the good witch's appearance.

Of course there was always that pressing matter in the back of her mind that Boq would have some sort of relapse. She knew that was funny to think of, but maybe just the presence of Glinda would cause him to be hopelessly devoted again. She also knew that if Boq had any feeling of what happened that night, that wonderful night, they would be wiped away by all the pink and bubbles.

She did her best to not mention Glinda's visit, though he knew. She kept him either close to her side when they were alone or far away when discussing business of Glinda's welcoming. There was still no way she could be certain that he would be enchanted by Glinda's stay.

On the eve of Glinda's arrival, Nessa was in a state of distress and worry. Not really of Glinda's nick picky way of dissecting every detail of everybody's lives, but of Boq. It had been a while since they had last seen each other, but she still had to be careful. She smiled at Boq as he rubbed the white cream against the red area around the crease in her arm.

"Does your arm feel well enough yet, Miss Nessa?" Boq said.

Alright, so he had added the Miss, but at least it wasn't madam.

"It feels quite well." Nessa said. "I think it's even good enough to be out of the cast tomorrow, don't you think?"

"Well, I don't know about that." Boq wiped his hand on a cloth and started to rewrap the cast. "We don't want it healing the wrong way. What would you do without your arm, Miss Nessa!"

"I'd like to keep my arms, thank you." Nessa laughed.

"That's good." Boq smiled.

After the cast was neatly tied, Boq brought over a short stool and sat on it next to her bed. For a minute he stared at her, and then he laughed. It confused her. Why is he laughing? Did I do something? Is there something in my teeth?

"What is so funny?" Nessa asked.

"I was just thinking." Boq said. "That's all."

"Well, out with it!" Nessa said. "What were you thinking?"

Boq shook his head. There was something behind his smile, though, that was oddly creepy. Like a killer before he pounced. It frightened her.

"Are you alright?" Boq said. "You seem, um, not yourself. If it's about…"

"No!" She shouted." I mean, no, I'm not worried."

He nodded and then leaned closer. Tucking her in, as if she was a child, he went on about how the whole mansion was in an uproar and how if there was anything he could do to help, he would. Her ears where listening, but her mind were somewhere else.

Boq's top button had come undone and she could see his neck and collarbone. His skin was so smooth. His peach lips seemed to move so slowly as he talked, almost taunting her. Come, Nessa, you know you can have me…Miss Nessa…Nessa…Nessa…

"Nessa?" Boq's whole face suddenly came into picture. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes…"She said. "Never better."

* * *

Boq stumbled in to his room and fell sleepily onto his bed. It was tiring taking care of Nessa when she was like this. Needy and worried. He could barely visit the washroom without her waiting at the door. It was driving him mad.

"Just this weekend, old boy." He murmured to himself, "Just this weekend."

Yes, he knew all about this weekend. Glinda the Good would be arriving. But, for some reason, he wasn't all that excited as he should be. Sure, it was nerve wracking, wondering what she would think of him, if he looked ok, if he had grown a few inches. What really got to him was how Nessa found it her duty to give him the weekend off to visit his dear mother and father. He was honestly dumbfounded when he heard this. But after a few minutes of deep thinking he realized why he had been given the weekend off.

Nessa was jealous.

Of course she was jealous. She could not stand the fact that Glinda, his beloved Glinda, would soon be arriving. Spending two nights in her home where he worked. She couldn't possibly think that he would, what, try to make something out of nothing?

All the stress and all the worry soon faded into sleep…

* * *

_He found himself lying on Nessa's bed, his clothes neatly folded on the small stool in the corner. The room was exceptionally cold and out of the coldness he found his nudeness. Covering his family jewels, he silently groaned to himself. 'Look at what you've done! You've gone and slept with Miss Nessa again!' He could just kill himself. He had promised himself he would not do this again. It had cause to many problems last time. _

_He then saw two figures standing at the end of the bed. When his eyes adjusted, he found it was none other that Miss Glinda and Miss Nessa! He gripped sheets, trying to get a hold of himself when he realized they were both very much nude. Glinda was as perfect as he always dreamed. Nice breast held up by a thin waist leading to curved hips. Nessa was just as he had remembered, so beautiful it must be a crime. But she had one thing he didn't remember. She was standing on nice, strong legs._

"_Good evening, Master Boq." Nessa cooed at him._

"_What a lovely night we are having, Boq." Glinda placed a hand above her exposed breast._

"_Yes." Boq stuttered._

_Nessa and Glinda smiled at each. Glinda slipped a hand on Nessa's shoulder and Nessa did the same to her. Boq swallowed hard, not quite knowing what was happening but not really wanting it to end. _

"_You are so lovely, Nessa!" Glinda said to his naked Governor._

"_Oh, Glinda, that is an honor coming from you." Nessa cooed again; a tone Boq had never heard._

"_Do you know what is most lovely on you, Nessa?" Glinda said, putting her other hand on Nessa's other shoulder. "Here, dear, let me show you."_

_It was then that Glinda's red ruby lips softly pressed against Nessa's. Boq watched in envy. Envious of who he wasn't sure yet. Glinda moved her hand farther down Nessa's frame and resting it lightly on her thigh. Nessa had both of her hands playing with golden hair._

"_Oh, Glinda!" Nessa said as she pulled away. "Your lips play tricks with me!"_

"_They can play tricks elsewhere, too, Nessa." Glinda smirked._

_They both smiled at Boq, who was very red in the face and sweating. They both crawled up the bed to him. He couldn't control his breath or bodily functions anymore and let what ever happen to happen. With Nessa to his left and Glinda to his right, they both started to kiss his chest. Glinda's long nails tore the flesh on his arm as Nessa's soft eyelash's fluttered against his collarbone. _

"_Nessa, I find you're a better taker." Glinda stopped kissing him._

"_If you insisted, Glinda" Nessa said. _

_To his dismay they stopped kissing him. But to his surprise, Nessa parted his legs and laid herself between them. She laid her head on his shoulder. Glinda's shook her head, causing her hair to become a mess. _

"_Are you ready?" Nessa whispered to him and grabbed his sweaty hand. _

"_What?" He asked, though it just sounded like a breath. _

_Glinda then was at the end of both of them. She suddenly pounced, still on her knees, and clutched onto Boq's thighs. He tried not to scream, for her nail were cutting deep. Once again Glinda was more enchanted by Nessa then him. Glinda kissed Nessa's neck, then her shoulder, and from there moving down. _

_Boq watched in wonderment as Nessa's body moved like the ocean. Her hand tightened around his and her eyes were tightly closed. She started to moan as Glinda kissed her stomach. His eyes got wider as Glinda started to kiss Nessa's hips, finally understanding what was about to happen. _

_Nessa's breath was hot on his neck. He could feel her back moving back and forth on his stomach and on his thighs. She took his hands and pressed them against her breast, now moaning his name over and over again._

"_Boq…Boq…"She said._

_Glinda stopped doing what she was doing, which was licking Nessa's thigh, and smiled at them both. _

"

* * *

He woke up in a deep sweat and made sure he had on his clothes. Every muscle in his body was tensed up. He shook himself so everything that was hard was soft again. What a dream…he wasn't quite why he had it, only that he wasn't going to forget it any time soon.


	6. Hurt

A/N: Long chapter…very long chapter. I'm not fond of long chapters. But, I'm a hypocrite. A car runs on fuel, a fanfictioner runs on reviews.

* * *

It took Boq a few minutes to feel fully awake out of his dream world. After he felt like it was alright to get Nessa ready without falling into a pit of lust, he put on his clothes. His normal sliver boots, pants and jacket fit as tightly as ever. They made him look like a giant spoon. 

"You look fine." Boq told his mirror. "You look good, you look great."

He then began his long walk from his room to Nessa's. There were giant paintings of people he didn't really know but didn't care to ask. He guessed that the one at the end of the hall, by Nessa's door, was the Thropp family. A bald man in elegant robes stood behind a chair holding a beautiful woman with long brown hair and piercing green eyes. Those beautiful green eyes, the pair Nessa owned, looked sad. As if they were ill. In her arms was the littlest baby he had ever seen. With curly brown hair and a wide smile, he could only guess this was Nessa. Beside their mother was a little girl with tinted green skin and charcoal black hair. Elphaba had Nessa's smile.

Boq felt strange looking at this portrait, as if he was looking at a past that wasn't his. He wondered what Nessa felt when she passed it. It must hurt, knowing everyone in the portrait was either dead or a terrorist. Guilt swept over him. Had his pushing and shoving her away hurt her? Shaking away the bad feeling, he opened the door.

"Boq!" Nessa screamed. "Get out!"

The only problem was that he couldn't move. Nessa was nude from the waist up while Mirabelle untied a tangled corset. It was as if he was thrust back into his dream, his hands pressed hard against her breasts He wanted to move, Oz knows that, but he couldn't. Nessa was too beautiful, too perfect…too…

"Master Boq!" Mirabelle stood up and screamed. "Get out of my Mistress' room!"

It was when Mirabelle screamed at him he broke away from the cement holding him back and ran out. He couldn't control his breathing and the room spun. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to hate Nessa. Nessa was taking over his land, his people, and his freedom. She had trapped him in some sort of spell, some sort of invisible prison. He wanted out. After a few minutes of confusion and hatred for what was slowly taking him over, Mirabelle opened the door.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Mirabelle asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Boq said.

"Anyway…you can go talk about whatever you two talk about." Mirabelle smirked. "But, just between you and me, my offer for seeing if the rumor…"

He pushed past her. He really didn't want to know what the rumor was or what she wanted him to do. Just a buzzer in the back of his head made him want to see Nessa. When he came in Nessa was dressed and ready to go. Her hair was wound tightly back into a bun with selected strands falling to her side. She was wearing a very lovely purple dress with white accents. On her useless feet were her beloved shoes, the shoes her dear old father gave her in Shiz. She was beautiful…what was wrong with him!

"Boq…" Nessa started. "I told you to go see your parents this weekend."

Out of all the things he could say, out of all the things that could flow out of his mouth.

"I don't want to." He stood up as straight and as strong as he could.

Nessa cocked an eyebrow and glared at him. This was not going as well as he hoped. She looked like she was about to protest until Mirabelle opened the door and started to usher them out.

"They are here! They are here!" Mirabelle gleefully said.

"They?" Boq asked.

Mirabelle ran a head of them, motioning them to quickly follow. Boq clutched onto Nessa's chair's handlebars and whizzed her down the hall. He forgot to check Nessa's reaction to the portrait, but he figured later that she was only thinking of Glinda's arrival.

They finally made their way to the front door. As Mirabelle slid out to help unload the carriage and welcome their arrival, Nessa had reached up and grabbed the shirt of Boq's collar. He was taken back at Nessa's boldness, but couldn't help noticing how great her eyes were up close. They were as green as, well, her sister….oh, that was not a good way to describe things…

"Please, Boq," Nessa whispered, "I don't want you to be here. I need you to take the weekend off. Please, Boq, for my sake."

Boq thought that if he stood up for himself and was strong against Nessa she would understand that he wanted to stay, he wanted to be there. He wanted more than anything to stay. He wanted to see Glinda. Didn't he have the right to see Glinda? They had been friends…she was his first crush! Why in Oz's good name could he not see Glinda?

"Madame!" Boq hissed. "This is my job and I refuse to take the weekend off!"

"Don't…"Nessa started to curse him but stopped.

He caught himself too. Madame? He hadn't called her that in so long…too long. He felt powerful to call her that. As if a simple name could make her feel like he was right and she was wrong. Nessa let go of him and yawned into her hand.

"Come now, Master Boq." Nessa said. "Bring me outside."

Of course she had gone back into her old ways. It hurt, but only a bit. It seemed like the more this cold air was between them, the hardest it was to take. He didn't really want them to be so cold to each other, but yet again, he didn't want her to control him…

"Yes, Madame." He hissed and opened the door.

The sun was bright and hurt his eyes. Once again it took his eyes, which he admit he should wear his eye glasses to help him see better, a few moments to adjust. There, in the bright sunlight, was none other than Miss Glinda. Her beautiful hair was draping down her shoulders in ringlets. She was wearing a pink sun dress with a floppy white hat. A small, white umbrella was twirling around her fingers. Her make up, her outfit, her presence was perfect.

"Nessa?" Glinda called. "Oh, it's lovely Nessa!"

Boq gripped the chair's handle bars a bit tighter, trying to push out Glinda's words. No, you have this. You are a young man who can separate dreams and reality…hopefully. Glinda handed her purse to Mirabelle, who'd arms were already overflowing with packages and parcels. She then closed her umbrella and placed it neatly on top of the pile. Mirabelle, whose small frame could not hold all of Glinda's clothes and shoes, fell to the ground.

"Oh, dear," Glinda squeaked. "I hope my vintage luggage is ok."

"Don't worry," Mirabelle gasped, "My body stopped its fall."

"Oh, that's good," Glinda sighed in relief.

Boq slide Nessa down the ramp, but stopped at the end. She urged him to move, but once again he was frozen to the ground. He should have gone home, why didn't he go home!?!

"I should go, Nessa." He whispered in her ear.

"You're being nice again?" Nessa sounded like her sister. "If you must, go."

Alas, it was too late. Glinda had spotted him.

"Bick, is that you?" Glinda ran over, ignoring the fallen Mirabelle and the shocked Nessa. Lifting up his chin and his hat, she squealed. "Oh, it is Bick! Oh, this is so fun, I haven't seen you two in so long. I never would have guess…well, yes I would. You two made such a cute couple."

Nessa grabbed Glinda's arm and shook her head. The good witch pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, he's yourman-servant!" Glinda looked at him, then bended down to Nessa's height. "Don't worry; I too have men as servants. Doesn't every powerful Misses?"

With that Glinda giggled. Boq tried to see her as he did at Shiz. The tall, strong, beautiful girl who loved everyone and was loved by all. But she seemed so different. Her laugh actually hurt his ears. Nessa offered them all to come into her sitting room, and at first Glinda refused.

"I have to wait for my other carriage." Glinda said. "All my important luggage is in that one."

But the sun was hot and Glinda did not want to get burned. Mirabelle groaned and, with wobbling legs, continued her way up the steps ahead of them. Boq grabbed onto the chair's handlebars and walked the governor up the ramp and inside her home.

"Well, Boq, you can go home now." Nessa told him as they entered the sitting room.

"Isn't this where I live, Nessa?" Boq wondered to himself why he had said that.

"I meant…" Nessa started.

"Oh, I understand." Glinda smiled. "It's alright, Bick, you can stay."

It was both Nessa's and Boq's turn to be confused. Looking at each other, then at the woman in pink, they both asked what she meant. Glinda, in all her nosiness and self-confidence, offered Boq a seat next to her.

"I can see what is going on." Glinda said. "Bick, you don't have to pretend. It's ok, really. I'm sure Nessa will understand."

"What will I understand?" Nessa asked.

"That Bick is in love." Glinda smiled, but seeing the odd stare from both of them, quickly explained herself. "With me, of course!"

Boq stood to defend himself, but Glinda caught him. Pushing him back down, Glinda grabbed Nessa's hand and clutched it. He wanted to scream at both of them. Sure, they both were gorgeous women, but that didn't mean he was in love. Once, long ago, with Glinda. But he could now see that was just infatuation.

"Miss Glinda, I'm not in love." Boq let out a fake laugh and stood. "I'm too young to be in love, anyway. I better take your word, Miss Nessa, and go…"

"You will not be going anywhere." Glinda pulled him back down. "How old are you?"

He rambled his brain to remember. Age was always such a silly thing to him; it was just a number anyway. But it always seemed to women that it was the central of life. You were either too old or too young. He figured it was more as maturity.

"Twenty four." He said.

"Oh, my!" Glinda gasped and place her hand on her heart. "Poor Bick! You have not found love? I found love at eighteen! Now I'm marrying him!"

"What?!?" The ignored Nessa shrieked.

"Oh, silly me." Glinda laughed. "Don't tell anyone, but…Fiyero and I are going to be married!"

He knew he should be happy for them. If he was no longer in love, then why did it hurt so much? His heart felt like it was ripped out of his chest, stomped on, and put back in no where near mint condition. He tried to regulate his breathing. Don't cry, you know men don't cry. Be a man, old boy, be a man. He had to bite his cheek to try to make himself smile.

"I'm so happy for you!" Nessa held out her arms and Glinda fell into them. "When's the wedding?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll invite you, or course!" Glinda laughed.

"When did this happen?" Boq asked.

Glinda ignored his question and the two girls quickly started to make plans he knew would never come true about a wedding he wish would never happen. Again, he asked when, how, why and where this engagement happened.

"Now, now, don't fret over this!" Glinda smiled at him. "It doesn't really apply to you, alright?"

He wanted to throw up. It was almost like telling him he wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough for her. It was almost as if he was…he was…oh, Oz. It finally made sense to him. All these years hopelessly wanting something he could never have. The pain when Galinda and Fiyero kissed. Had he been doing that to Nessa all along?

No, that was different. Glinda was just being selfish. She never gave him a chance. He had given Nessa his life. Glinda gave him the cold shoulder.

"Glinda, darling?" A loud booming voice said. "Where are you?"

"Oh, did I not tell you?" Glinda said to Nessa. "Fiyero's here!"


End file.
